Web Chat Minutes Aug. 7, 2010
These are the minutes for the Far West Baronial Web-Chat, August 7, 2010. The chat was conducted via the app on the Baronial forums. The chat started shortly before 18:00, Thai time (20:00, Korea/Japan). Minutes were taken by Abe Akirakeiko. Members Present *Abe Akirakeiko, Palatine Baroness *Ii Saburou Katsumori, Baron *Lady Thomasina de Buckley (Tawny), Baronial Herald and Exchequer for Warrior's Gate *Adam of Battle Rock Agenda 1. Events Navy vs. Pirates: has fallen through for now, we will keep it as an idea. Chuseok (Sept. 4-5): *Need to submit to calendar and Chronicler ASAP. Tammy will send out this request. *Location: Yangsan, covered picnic area Twelfth Night at Yangsan (WG) Winter event (GP) - December, possibly in Ayutthaya? 2. Status on Fall and Spring Coronets Fall 2010 Otto is getting ready to submit the event announcement. Still working out site stuff. *Oki castle sites are protected (so we would need sandbags, portable holes, etc.) *Kadena Marina might be a go (UPDATE: Looks like this is a no-go.) Send out reminder for LoIs for potential entrants and consorts. Awards: Tawny reminded us to get together a list of announcements and such (Herald business). Schedule: Check it out on Wiki. Reserve time for the Lord/Lady of the Far West to swear fealty to the Crown via the outgoing Coronet. Spring 2011 WG will go ahead and look at getting the date reserved on the Calendar. Tawny’s friend works for Hwasang City Education and is looking into reserving a school site. Fall 2011 Should we go ahead and solicit bids? 3. Status of Army and Navy Navy Latest update from Howard says that regular rapier is continuing. He does need help from the Marshalate. Robert has submitted some device ideas for the Navy, as requested by our Lord Admiral. WG picked up a new rapier fighter Army No news recently, need to check up. = 4. Status of Far West Tidings Tabled, as Njall is at Pennsic. 5. Baronial Officers Herald Tawny and Robert are working on a device for Warrior’s Gate’s Navy. No news on GP (being decided) Shielded Harbor's submissions were rejected. Tawny is looking into this. Lord Otto’s name/device are in process. Grimr's, Abe's, and Phenix's names in process (GP). Phenix's device: need to get permission to conflict taken care of. Abe will do this. Exchequer Tawny (WG): need to talk to Baron Rothri and Kingdom about the status of this. Update: Kingdom Exchequer will respond when she returns from Pennsic. Klement (GP): has “official word” that he is Exchequer, but paper warrant will be coming along. Webminister The latest update from Kingdom (copied to the B&B) is that we don't have passwords yet, but Kingdom can put any code up if we want them to. but we don’t quite have anything ready yet. Njall is at Pennsic and we will jump on this once he’s back. Unfilled officer positions Chatelaine: Talk to Cascata MoL Constable 6. Other Stuff Duke Stephan and one other new member are in Korea!